The Search For Sappier
by Phoenix Firewing
Summary: A normal walk in the woods turns into a search when Spyro and Cynder meet a young dragon who has lost her sister will they find her before its too late?
1. The beggining

**Note I do NOT own Spyro or Cynder they belong to their original creators I do however own Valentine, Sappire and SilverFang they are my own creation**

* * *

One sunny day Spyro and Cynder the two dragons who saved the world from the Dark Master were walking in the enchanted forest when they both heard a noise.

"Do you here that?" Spyro asked.

"Yes its coming from over there" Cynder replied

As they ran towards the sound it started to sound like fighting.

They came into a clearing they saw a small light pink dragoness with a darker pink heart on her forehead, blue horns that instead of pointing up point down into a backwards C shape, bright yellow wings, green spikes, tail tip fighting an army of grublins.

Spyro was about to go and help her but before he could do anything the dragon let out an electric fury destroying the grublins.

"Sappier where are you?" the dragoness called frantically.

"Are you OK?" Cynder asked the dragoness look at them warily.

"Yeah" she said starting to relax.

"Have you seen a small sapphire dragon?" she asked.

"No sorry" Spyro replied.

"Oh I need to find her" the dragoness said.

"We can help you look for her if you want" Spyro offered.

"Sure my name's Valentine by the way and the dragon I'm looking for is my young sister" the dragoness said.

"I'm Spyro and this is Cynder" Spyro introduced.

"I know who you are your the ones who defeated The Dark Master" Valentine said.

"When did you last see your sister?" Cynder asked.

"Two days ago near the silver river" Valentine replied.

"Come on then let's go" Spyro said he knew how dangerous it was near the river for a small dragon.


	2. The search

**Note I do NOT own Spyro or Cynder they belong to their original creators I do however own Valentine and Sappire they are my own creation**

* * *

By the time the three dragons got to the silver river the sun had started to set.

"Sappier where are you?" Valentine called.

"Valentine are you sure she is still here?" Cynder asked.

"Yes the last time I saw her was by the woods I feel so bad for leaving her. But I thought she was flying away so I followed the dragon but by the time I realized it wasn't her I was going over the sea I need to find her I feel so guilty because I haven't been able to find her I need to tell her I'm sorry" Valentine said.

"Well maybe she has gone back to your parents" Cynder said.

"We don't have parents we're orphans" Valentine said.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Spyro said.

"It's not that bad I guess" Valentine said.

"Come on lets start looking while we have some light" Cynder said.

The three looked until the sun went down.

"SAPPIER WHERE ARE YOU?" Valentine called.

"Valentine you need to rest the sun's gone down we have to start looking again in the morning" Cynder said.

"Sappier I'm sorry" Valentine said before going to sleep.

"I feel really bad for her" Spyro said.

"So do you think we will be able to find Sappier?" Cynder asked.

"I hope so Cynder" Spyro replied before going to sleep aswell.


	3. Past events

As Valentine slept she dreamt about the event that happened only a few days ago.

* * *

"Come on Valentine I want to play hide and don't speak" Sappier a Sapphire coloured dragon with grey horns and tail tip, lime green wings spikes and sky blue eyes aid.

Valentine giggled.

"It's hide and seek Sappier not don't speak" she corrected her young sister.

"I want to hide" Sappier said.

"Ok you hide and I'll count to twenty" Valentine said.

Sappier smiled and ran off.

"One , two, three... seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty here I come Sappier ready or not" Valentine called.

As she started looking she saw a small Sapphire dragon fly off so Valentine flew after it.

"Hey wait for me" Valentine called but the Sapphire dragon couldn't hear her.

"_Whoa she is getting very fast for a five year old_" Valentine told herself but then looked down.

"What in the world? how can we be flying over the sea she doesn't even know what the sea is OH NO! I have to get back" Valentine said realizing her mistake.

But when she got back and looked for Sappier Valentine couldn't find a trace of her

sister.

"Sappier you can come out now" Valentine called.

But no reply came.

Valentine looked high and low for her sister but could find not even a paw print of her sister.

"SAPPIER" Valentine called.

* * *

"NO!" Valentine screamed waking up.

"Valentine what's wrong?" Cynder asked walking over concerned for the young dragon.

"I was dreaming about what happened" Valentine replied and told Cynder about her dream.

"It's my fault if I don't find Sappier I'll never forgive myself" Valentine said crying.

After Valentine explained her dream to Cynder Valentine wondered if she was beingset up.

"Cynder what if someone is after us?" Valentine asked.

"I'm sure no one is after you Valentine now lets get old sleepy bones up" Cynder saidpointing at Spyro.

Valentine sighed and went over to the river.

"We will find you Sappier even if I die trying" she whispered.

"OK lets go and find her then" Spyro said.

But before they could go anywhere Valentine herd a noise.

"Somethings watching us I can sense it" Valentine said.

As the noise grew louder both Spyro and Cynder braced for a battle.

"Well well we meet again Valentine" a tall masked figure said appearing out of the shadows.

"It's a shame your parents aren't here to save you this time no matter I will kill you and that pathetic excuse for a dragon you call your sister this time" he said.

"I'm not scared of you SilverFang" Valentine growled.

"Well your sister thinks differently" SilverFang said.

"SAPPIER COME HERE!" SilverFang yelled.

A small Sapphire coloured dragon walked up next to SilverFang.

"Yes master" Sappier said.

"You see Valentine with my mind control collar your sister and her ice powers aremine" SilverFang said.

"Sappier snap out of it he's a murderer he killed our mum and dad he isn't yourmaster" Valentine begged.

SilverFang looked at Valentine.

"Attack her" he ordered.

Sappier shot a power full ice beam at Valentine but Valentine dodged the attack.

"I'm not going to fight you Sappier" Valentine clearly said.

"Well Valentine either you join me or die by your sister and I think we know what theanswer will be" SilverFang said.

"If you want her you'll have to get past me first" Spyro said stepping in front ofValentine.

"The purple dragon I thought you were killed by Malefor" SilverFang said.

"No I survived and if I have to die trying to save Valentine then I will" Spyro said.


	4. Valentine's choise

**Note I do NOT own Spyro or Cynder they belong to their original creators I do however own Valentine, Sappire and SilverFang they are my own creation**

* * *

"Spyro no he'll kill you please don't fight him I know what he will do to your powers if you try to attack him" Valentine begged.

"I'm sorry Valentine by my choice is clear" Spyro said.

"Don't hurt Sappier she can't control what she's doing" Valentine said.

"I wont" Spyro said.

"Be careful" Cynder whispered.

"Well lets see how your powers match up against my sword" SilverFang said.

"Bring it on" Spyro growled and shot a powerful earth blast at SilverFang but SilverFang's sword absorbed Spyro's attack and returned a more powerful earth blast attack.

"What how is that possible?" Spyro asked himself just missing the attack.

"You cant beat me that easily" SilverFang said.

Spyro charged at SilverFang but SilverFang tossed Spyro aside.

"Spyro he wants me there isn't a choice I have to give up" Valentine said.

"Your not giving yourself to him and that's final" Spyro said getting up.

"You act as if she's your daughter" SilverFang said.

Valentine could feel her anger and rage building up inside her.

"SAPPIER ATTACK!" SilverFang yelled.

Sappier shot a powerful ice beam at Valentine but Valentine had had enough of fighting.

"STOP FIGHTING!" Valentine yelled.

As she yelled her whole body started to glow yellow, the ice beam went straight through Valentine' body.

Everyone stopped fighting as Valentine released her energy it shot at SilverFang.

As he used his sword to absorb her attack the sword exploded sending SilverFang flying straight through the tree's.

As his sword broke the spell that Sappier was under broke as well.

No one had ever seen a dragon so young use an attack that powerful.

When the energy faded Valentine fell unconscious on the ground.

"We need to get her back to the temple" Cynder said.


	5. The fight

"Spyro please no he'll kill you please don't fight him I know what he will do to your powers if you try to attack him" Valentine begged.

"I'm sorry Valentine by my choice is clear" Spyro said.

"Just don't hurt Sappier she cant control what she's doing" Valentine said.

"I wont" Spyro said

"Please Spyro be care full" Cynder whispered.

"Well lets see how your powers match up against my sword" SilverFang said.

"Bring it on" Spyro growled and shot a powerful earth blast at SilverFang but SilverFang's sword absorbed Spyro's attack and returned a more powerful earth blast attack.

"What how is that possible?" Spyro asked himself just about missing the attack.

"You cant beat me that easily" SilverFang said Spyro charged at SilverFang but SilverFang tossed Spyro aside.

"Spyro he wants me there isn't a choice I have to give up" Valentine said.

"No Valentine your not giving yourself to him and that's final" Spyro said getting up.

"You act as if she's your daughter" SilverFang said.

Valentine could feel her anger and rage building up inside her.

"SAPPIER ATTACK!" SilverFang yelled.

Sappier shot a powerful ice beam at Valentine but Valentine had had enough of fighting.

"STOP FIGHTING!" Valentine yelled as she yelled her whole body started to glow yellow the ice beam went straight through Valentine' body everyone stopped fighting as Valentine released her energy it shot at SilverFang.

As he used his sword to absorb her attack the sword exploded sending SilverFang flying straight through the tree's, as his sword broke the spell that Sappier was under broke as well, no one had ever seen a dragon so young use an attack that powerful, when the energy faded Valentine fell unconscious on the ground.

"We need to get her back to the temple" Cynder said picking up Valentine.

"I'll take Sappier" Spyro said picking a confused Sappier up.

The two flew back to the temple as fast as they could.

Once they were at the temple Cynder found the two dragonss's a quiet room to stay in.

Sappier eyed Spyro and Cynder unsure of what to think of them.

"Don't worry Sappier Valentine will be fine just give her day or two to get her strenght back" Cynder said.

"How do you know my name?" Sappier asked.

"Your sister was very worried so about you so we said we would help her find you" Spyro explained.

Sappier yawned and fell asleep next to her sister without saying anouther word.


	6. The decision

**Note I do NOT own Spyro or Cynder they belong to their original creators I do however own Valentine, Sappire and SilverFang they are my own creation**

* * *

When Valentine woke up she couldn't remember what had happened.

"Wa where am I? what happened?" she asked.

"Valentine your awake" Sappier said hugging her older sister.

"Sappier your OK" Valentine said relieved.

"How are you feeling?" a female voice asked.

Valentine looked around and saw Cynder standing behind Sappier with Spyro

"My head hurts what happened? Why cant I remember anything?" Valentine asked.

"Your head will hurt not all young dragons can do what you did or use that kind of power of electricity" Cynder replied.

"What do you mean?" Valentine asked she clearly had no idea what they were talking about.

"You did the most powerful electric fury we have ever seen but you used so much energy you fainted" Spyro explained.

Suddenly Valentine's memory came back.

"Where's SilverFang?" Valentine asked.

"He's gone now don't worry now get some rest we'll be waiting outside if you need us" Cynder said.

A few days later Valentine was back to normal.

"So what are we going to do now?" Sappier asked.

"Well would you like to stay here with us you'll be a lot safer here then if you were by yourself?" Cynder asked

"You mean like a family?" Valentine asked.

"If you want" Spyro replied.

"What do you think Sappier?" Valentine asked.

"Would it be ok with you?" Sappier asked.

"Yes it would be fine with me" Valentine replied.

"Then it's fine with me" Sappier said.

"Welcome to our family" Spyro said.

The End

* * *

Well that was my first story on fan fiction sorry it wasn't very interesting at the beginning but I hope you enjoyed the last few chapters. Please bare in mind I've never done anything like this before so I'm sorry if it isn't very good.


End file.
